


Leaving Las Vegas Airport

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, post-episode, starting a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Spencer, can I ask you something?”</p>
<p>Spencer looks up, his eyes slightly wary.  “You can ask. I may choose not to answer.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Las Vegas Airport

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic, finally posting here, don't remember the prompt site -- before leaving Vegas in 'Memoriam', Rossi and Reid have a talk about the hypnosis session- "I don't want to be here" trigger.

“A glass of zinfandel and a Chivas, double,” their waitress says, putting drinks on the small table in the airport lounge.

Dave and Spencer both nod, Dave smiles at her. It’s the end of a long trip and since they weren’t with the team, they (along with Morgan) are flying commercial. At least they get the lounge, courtesy of Dave’s frequent flier program and first class tickets.

Dave picks up his drink and sips. “I forgot how much I hate flying when we don’t have the jet. At least we can relax and have a drink and they won’t let us miss the flight, so stop worrying about that.”

“Sorry,” replies Spencer automatically. “And thanks for the drink. When I fly to see my Mom, I’m out there with the riff-raff.”

“Ah, the common people, you are so dear to me. And you’re welcome for the drink.”

“Thanks for staying here and helping, too. You didn’t need to, but I appreciate it,” Spencer says, looking at the table.

“Again, you’re welcome, I’m glad I could help.”

Spencer sighs. “And thank you for being with me during the hypnosis. I didn’t want to ask you to be there, but I’m glad you were.”

“Yet again, you’re welcome,” Dave replies quietly. “Although…I might have thought you would want Morgan there.”

“No, he’s… it’s different with him. He’s my best friend and I can tell him anything or mostly anything, but… I wasn’t sure what I’d learn and I wasn’t sure how’d he respond. He basically thinks of me as his little brother and I know he’d protect me, but if I found out that my father had molested me, I think he’d probably just go off and kill him. Which wouldn’t really give me answers, you know?”

Dave nods. “I would probably feel the same way, but this entire thing was something you needed to discover yourself. We were just there as support.” Dave pauses for a moment. “Spencer, can I ask you something?”

Spencer looks up, his eyes slightly wary.  “You can ask. I may choose not to answer.”

“That’s fair, that’s generally my go-to plan,” Dave sips, working out the right way to ask his question. “At one point, you said to Dr. Mohikian ‘I don’t want to be here.’ Why, what were you seeing?”

Spencer shrugs and smiles crookedly. “Maybe I should just say ‘the usual’? After my parents fought, my father would come in and tell me how everything is okay and their arguments aren’t my fault, they love me, blah blah. That was the routine, up until he left, of course.”

They’re both silent for a minute, sipping their drinks, looking out the windows and watching planes take off.

“Can I ask you something, Dave?”

Dave smiles. “You can ask. I may choose not to answer.”

Taking a deep breath, Spencer blurts out, “Okay, I’ve noticed something recently. It’s not just while we’ve been here, but I think you’ve been looking and acting towards me in something other than a work-mate fashion and have you?”

Dave smiles for a minute and takes another drink before answering. Before he can, Spencer blurts out, “Oh crap, I’m wrong, aren’t I? You haven’t been and now you think I’m obsessed again…oh, I’m sorry, let’s just forget I said anything, I’m sorry, we don’t ever need to talk about this again.”

Dave reaches over and touches Spencer’s wrist. “Calm down, you’re not wrong; I just thought I was hiding it better. Guess I forgot who I’m working with, right? So, now what, genius?”

Spencer raises his hand to get the waitress for a refill and to get a minute to think. “Well, good, that’s good. Of course now you probably really think I have daddy issues, right?”

“No, I don’t. You were dealt a shitty hand in many ways, and you’ve done a lot with your life, in spite of it – or maybe because of it. I hope this isn’t what this is about, Spencer, finding a daddy? My feelings aren’t exactly something that should be called paternal.” Dave gives a smile that’s as close to sheepish as he can manage.

“Good, because I don’t need a daddy, I’m a little old for that. So, your turn. Now what?”

Dave’s smile this time is gentle and a little hopeful. “Well, we’ll get in early enough tonight for dinner. We stop by the hospital to see JJ and after, would you let me take you out for dinner tonight, Spencer?”

“Like a date? Yes, I’d like that,” Spencer replies, and his smile makes Dave’s stomach feel funny. “However, could I request two things, please? One, however this plays out, don’t lie or pretend things are okay when they’re not. I’d rather be honestly hurt than lied to.”

“Of course, I agree. I spent too much time doing that in my marriages; I won’t lie to you or to myself. What’s the other thing?” Dave says, gathering his things to get to their flight.

Spencer finishes his wine and grabs his bags as well. “Two is, if this gets serious, let me tell Morgan.”

 


End file.
